


Ученик и его мастер

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: А что было бы, если бы учителем Энакина Скайуокера стал не Оби-Ван Кеноби?Предупреждения: ООС, элементы канонного гета, элементы хэдканона.Фик написан в соавторстве с Kamino Exile.Фик написан на ЗФБ-2019, в основную команду ЗВ.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 31





	Ученик и его мастер

  
Джокаста Ню:  
\- Мастер, мне срочно надо в магистерскую секцию библиотеки.  
\- Второй поворот направо. Забыл, что ли?  
  
Кит Фисто:  
\- Мастер, а я влюбился… лет десять назад еще.  
\- Фигня вопрос, главное, не пались. Она схожего с тобой биологического вида? Тогда вообще ништяк.  
  
Иит Кот:  
\- Мастер, моя секретная жена внезапно беременна!  
\- Та же фигня, Энакин, та же фигня.  
  
Ки-Ади Мунди:  
\- Мастер, у моей секретной жены будет двойня!  
\- А мальчик, мальчик есть?!  
  
Дарт Сидиус:  
\- Апрентис, когда я говорил, что ты обязан превзойти учителя, это не означало побить его рекорд в подпольных гонках!  
\- Но я же превзошел!  
  
Дарт Мол:  
\- Мастер, эта графская сволочь мне руку отрубила!  
\- Пф, тоже мне, впечатлил.  
  
Фимор:  
\- Мастер, а когда мы улетим с этого хаттового Татуина?  
\- Когда выкопаем все то, что закопали здесь до нас!  
  
Крея:  
\- Мастер, они говорят, что я не смогу стать джедаем.  
\- (в зале Совета) Я буду судить вас так же, как вы судили его!  
  
Реван:  
\- Мастер, они говорят мне, что я слишком сильно погружаюсь во Тьму!  
\- Они всегда так говорят.  
  
Верджер:  
\- Мастер, но вы обещали, что мы сегодня пойдём в оперу!  
\- Помни, всё, что я тебе говорю, - ложь. Да, и про оперу - тоже.


End file.
